El sueño de Minato
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: El cansancio le juega una mala pasada a Minato, el cual sufre sueños bastante singulares. Teatro.
1. Chapter 1

**El sueño de Minato.**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:** ¡Esta historia no esta escrita en prosa, pues es un teatro!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **Comentarios del autor:**

 **Resumen:** El cansancio le juega una mala pasada a Minato, el cual sufre sueños bastante singulares.

 **Y ahora, sin más que añadir…**

En la sala del crimen, el detective Minato mira fijamente el cadáver mientras espera la llegada de la inspectora Kushina. En la sala entra una mujer con chaqueta marrón, cabello rojo y una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Minato: Muy bien, inspectora. ¿Usted que deduce de esta víctima?

La inspectora mira con detenimiento el cuerpo. Entonces hace un aspaviento con las manos.

Kushina: ¡El caramelo!

Minato: (Sorprendido) ¡Qué ocurre! ¿La víctima tiene un caramelo? ¿O es del asesino? Si lo es podríamos saber a quién le pertenece mediante la prueba de ADN.

El detective vuelve a mirar el cuerpo. Entonces ve un caramelo de limón en la ropa de la víctima.

Minato: ¡Ajá! Así sabremos de quien es el caramelo.

Kushina lo coge.

Kushina: Es mío, señor. Se me ha caído de la boca e intentaba cogerlo al vuelo.

Minato se pone una mano en la frente.

Minato: ¡La próxima vez tenga más cuidado!

Kushina: Sí, señor.

Minato: Muy bien, inspectora, deme un móvil.

Kushina: Enseguida señor. Apunta, seis, cinco, cuatro, seis…

Minato: ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Dime el nombre de la víctima!

Kushina: Perdón, señor. Se llama "Mikoto Uchija"

Minato: ¿Y cómo está la herida?

Kushina: Está mejor señor. Ayer me puse una tirita y se está curando.

Minato: ¡Me refiero a la madre de la víctima!

Kushina: ¡Ah! Está en el hospital de Konoha, pero se va recuperando.

Minato: ¿Hay alguna otra prueba que nos conduzca al asesino? A lo mejor ya conocía a la víctima debido a que vigilaba a su casa dando vueltas a la manzana.

Kushina: No señor.

Minato: ¿No? ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión?

Kushina: Porque la fruta no la ha tocado, sigue en la cesta.

Minato: ¡No burra! ¡La manzana es todo el edificio!

Kushina: ¡Todo el edificio es ladrillo! ¡No manzana! Me pregunto cómo sacaba usted las notas más altas en su institución.

Minato está a punto de recriminar a Kushina cuando un hombre con gorra y traje azul entra en escena.

Kushina: (Murmurando) Este es mi hombre.

Minato: (Murmurando también): ¿Es el asesino?

Kushina: No, es el fontanero. No podía entrar en mi casa debido a que yo no estaba y le dije que se dirigiese hacia aquí.

Minato: ¿Ha traído al fontanero a la escena del crimen?

Kushina: ¿Y qué quería? ¿Qué lo dejase en la calle?

Minato: No. Pero él no puede estar aquí, compréndalo.

Kushina: (Al fontanero) Aquí tiene mis llaves.

Fontanero: Gracias, señora.

El fontanero da media vuelta y se va.

Minato: ¡Vaya! Ese hombre se ha hecho un buen arañazo en el hombro.

Kushina: Sí, es famoso hasta en esta casa.

Minato: ¿También venía a la casa de la víctima?

Kushina: Supongo, tiene pelos de Mikoto en el traje.

Minato: (A Kushina con los ojos muy abiertos) Él… él… es…

Kushina: Sí, señor. Es el fontanero.

Minato: ¡Es el asesino! ¡Estaba delante de nuestras narices y se nos ha escapado!

Kushina: (Pensativa durante unos segundos) ¡Aivá!

Minato: (Llorando) A buenas horas te das cuenta.

Kushina: No se preocupe, señor. (Saca una cajita y un mando de su chaqueta) Con este mando y unos botones parpadeantes podremos saber dónde se dirige. Espere, estoy buscando los botones.

Kushina inspecciona su bolsillo. El mando se cae y se rompe.

Minato: El mando… se ha roto.

Kushina: Vaya, que descuido.

Minato: ¿Y qué había en la cajita?

Kushina: ¡Ah, sí! (Kushina abre la caja) Los botones.

Minato: (Escandalizado) ¡Deprisa! ¡Hay que encontrar al asesino!

Minato y Kushina desaparecen de la sala.

Kushina: ¡Sí, señor!

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí todo. Tan solo deciros que esta historia tendrá un total de tres capítulos contando a este, por lo cual se supone que quedan dos capítulos más.**

 **En fin. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre este escrito teatral (lo mío es la prosa, sinceramente) y que comentéis que debería cambiar en caso de necesidad. Besos y abrazos a todos los lectores con tiempo suficiente para darle una oportunidad a este fic.**

 **¡Arriba Kushina! ¡La mejor mujer de todo Naruto!**


	2. Chapter 2

Minato decidió hecharse una siesta antes de ir a trabajar. No creía que aquel sueño que tivo la otra vez se fuese a repetir...

Teatro.

El detective Minato y la inspectora Kushina han llegado al centro de la ciudad. Entonces ven una multitud rodeando una fuente y deciden investigar. Un miaterioso hombre con gafas de sol y chaleco negro les espía leyendo un periódico y sentado en un banco.

Minato: (Fatigado) Estoy cansado.

Kushina: Si solo emos dado veinte pasos desde que salimos del edificio.

Minato: Lo sé. Estoy cansado de estar con usted.

Kushina: (Ignorante) Vamos a preguntar que ha pasado en ese fuente. (Al hombre misterioso) Perdone, buen hombre. ¿Por casualidad a visto que ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Tiene que ver con mi fontanero?

Hombre misterioso: (Descolocado) ¿Qué...? Esto... no. Yo no sé nada, lo siento.

Minato: ¿Está seguro?

Hombre misterioso: Por supuesto. Yo acabo de llegar.

Un niño pequeño con su madre pasan al lado del hombre.

Niño: ¡Mira, mamá! ¡El hombre de hace una hora!

Madre: (Susurrando) Tss. Calla que nos va a oír.

Niño: (Susurrando) Ah.

Madre: (Susurrando) Además, depués del alboroto que ha montado delante de la fuente, ese hombre me da mala espina. Es como si estuviese vigilando a alguien. (La madre y el niño se alejan y salen del escenario) ¿Acaso está jugando a los espías?

Un silencio incómodo se extiende durante diez lentos segundos.

Minato: (Se aclara la garganta) Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya. Gracias por su... atención.

Minato y Kushina se alejan del hombre.

Minato: (Susurrando) Este hombre me huele mal.

Kushina: Pero si huele a colonia de coco.

Minato: Me refiero a que nos está ocultando algo.

Kushina: Si yo estuviera leyendo una revista porno escondida en el periódico como hace él, también me entrarían ganas de ocultarlo. Yo le comprendo, tampoco tiene por qué enterarse la gente de que es lo que estoy leyendo...

Minato: ¡No me refiero a eso!

Kushina: ¿Y a qué se refiere?

Minato: (Suspira) Olvídalo. Vamos a dejar esta absurda comversa y dispongámonos de nuevo a nuestra labor.

Kushina: En cristiano, por favor.

Minato: ¡Que te pongas a travajar!

Kushina: Ah, ok. (Mira hacia todos lados) Podríamos preguntar al resto de la gente a ver si sabe algo. (Señala a una persona) Por ejemplo, a ese jardinero.

Minato: (Impresionado) ¿A deducido que se oficio era jardinero solo con verlo?

Kushina: No, lo he deducido por que en su chapa pone "El jardinero Olé Olé, llame al 468266466".

Minato: (Boquiabierto. Luego se pone serio) Si no encontramos ninguna pista tendremos que llamar a „ESO".

Kushina: (Escandalizada) ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿A eso?! ¡¿Es demasiado arriesgado?!

Marco: Pero es la única forma que tenemos de pisarle los talones al asesino.

Kushina: ¡Para empezar! ¡Es imposible pisarle los talones por que lleva zapatos, y segundo, si „ESO" viene se va a armar una buena!

Minato: Jamás he dicho que fuera a llamarlo ahora. Pero si no queda otra opción...

Kushina: ¡Lo tengo!

Minato: Pues suéltalo, tenemos que pensar en...

Kushina: ¡He resuelto el caso! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

Minato: ¡¿En serio?! ¡Es decir! ¿No me estarás tomando el pelo?

Kushina: (Sale de la sala corriendo) ¡Deprisa! ¡Llama a todos los ajentes para que se reunan en la sala del crimen!

Minato: ¡En... En seguida!


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:** ¡Esta historia no esta escrita en prosa, pues es un teatro!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **Comentarios del autor: …** y después de buscar en mi habitación, en mi salón, en mi baño, en mi habitació, en mi cocina, en mi terraza, en mi habitación y… también en mi habitación… ¡AL FIN HE ENCONTRADO LA TERCERA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA! Si os esperais, queridos lectores, un buen final, os puedo asegurar con total certeza que no lo va a tener (Carita sonriente y guiño en el ojo).

 **Resumen:** El cansancio le juega una mala pasada a Minato, el cual sufre sueños bastante singulares.

 **Y ahora, sin más que añadir…**

Minato se encuentra en la sala del crimen telefoneando a todos los agentes.

Minato: ¿Hiashi? Traiga a sus hombres a la escena del crimen. La inspectora Kushina ha resuelto el misterio.

Voz de Hiashi: En seguida.

Minato cambia la línea de su móvil.

Minato: ¿Fugaku? Atrapen al hombre del expediente 2452364. ¡Deprisa!

Voz de Fugakui: ¡Ahora mismo!

Minato vuelve a cambiar de línea.

Minato: Hizashi, traiga a sus hombres a la escena del crimen.

Vuelve a cambiar.

Minato: Jiraiya, traiga a sus hombres a la escena del crimen.

Voz de mujer: Telefónica Konoha, ¿qué desea?

Minato: Perdón señora, me he erquivocado.

Cambia otra vez.

Minato: ¿Jiraiya?

Voz de Jiraiya: Tranquilo, chico, estoy de camino.

Minato: ¡Genial! Le espero aquí.

Minato cambia una vez más.

Minato: ¿Lucy?

Voz de Lucy: ¿Lo de siempre?

Minato: Exacto.

Voz de Lucy: Entonces una pizza con anchoas y peperoni.

Minato: A la calle de Sendaime el Bambuíno número 16.

Minato cuelga y se daja caer en la sila de la sala. Entra en escena Kushina.

Kushina: ¿Y bien?

Minato: He llamado a todos los agentes. Ya están de camino.

Kushina: ¿Algo más?

Minato: También he pedido una pizza para todos de anchoas y peperoni.

Kushina: ¡¿Pero usted se ha vuelto loco?!

Minato: (Avergonzado) Lo siento.

Kushina: ¡¿Qué lo sientes?! ¡Debería haberla pedido de jamón! ¡Esas cosas no se perdonan, Minato!

Fugaku entra en la sala y ata a una silla al fontanero.

Fugaku: Ya estamos aquí.

Fontanero: ¡Nunca me atraparéis vivo!

Fugaku: Te cabamos de atrapar vivo.

Fontanero: (Avergonzado) Ya lo sé. No sé como se me ha podido ocurrir en una situación como esta.

Fugaku: ¿Ya teneis resuelt el caso? Es impresionante.

Minato: Por supuesto.

Kushina: Ya nada podrá pararnos.

Lucy entra en escena.

Lucy: ¿Quién ha pedido pizza?

Minato y Kushina: ¡Yo!

Minato y Kushina empiezan a comer, dejando de lado al fontanero.

Fugaku: Ya lo veo. Ya nada os parará.

Hiashi entra en la sala.

Hiashi: Ya estoy aquí.

Kushina: Ven, pasa y coge un poco de pizza.

Hiashi: Pero si estás escondiendo la caja.

Kushina: Pues encuéntrala o no hay pizza.

Hizashi y Jiraiya entran en escena.

Jiraiya: Ya hemos llegado.

Hizashi: Oye. ¿No os parece extraño?

Kushina: ¿El qué?

Jiraiya: Que después de tanto tiempo intentando atrapar al asesino se haya campturado tan facilmente.

Kushina: Pero si empezamos el caso esta misma mañana.

Jiraiya: No protestes a tus mayores, niña.

Hizashi: Pero es verdad, yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado.

Kushina: Eso es imposible. En la sala no dejan entrar animales.

Hiashi: Se refiere a que es demasiado extraño, merluza.

Kushina: Me gusta más el salmón. Pero no sé qué tiene que ver el pescado con el caso.

Hiashi hace un ademán de agredir a Kushina, esta cae al suelo.

Minato: ¡Kushina! ¿Estás bien?

Lucy: A lo mejor hay que ponerla anestesia.

Kushina: (Con voz muy débil) Yo prefiero Bambi.

Hizashi: Ha dicho anestesia no Anastasia.

Hiashi: Deja de actuar. Nadie te ha golpeado.

Kushina se levanta sorprendida: ¿De veras?

Todos: ¡Kushina!

Kushina: Vale, vale. ¿Entonces quereis saber que es lo que ha ocurrido con Mikoto?

Todos callan, espectantes.

Kushina: Bueno, bueno. No hableis todos a la vez.

Hiashi: ¡¿Pero quieres decirlo ya de una vez?!

Kushina: Ya voy. Escuchar por que os voy a revelar toda la verdad. El auténtico asesino es…

Todos: Es…

Kushina: ¡Minato!

Minato: ¡Claro! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido, es verdad yo la maté cuando fui a pedirla sal y me dio azúcar…! ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Yo no la maté!

Kushina: Minato.

Minato: ¡No! ¡Yo no fui! ¡Al final me dio un tarro de dulces, pero era azúcar! ¡Y se lo lancé a la cabeza diciendo: es azúcar!

Kushina: ¡Minato!

Se cierra el telón.

Kushina: ¡Minato! ¡Minato! ¡Despieta, Minato!

Se habre el telón.

Minato está sentado, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

Minato: ¿Eh, qué?

Kushina: Te habías quedado dormído, y decías cosas como "¡Yo no fui!" y algo del azúcar o la sal o los caramelos.

Minato: No debería trabajar tanto. (Se estira).

Kushina: Eso mismo opino yo. ¡Venga! ¡Levántate y vamos a casa!

Minato: Voy.

Kushina: Por cierto. ¿Qué soñabas?

Minato: Es una tontería, el cerebro humano es impresionante.

Kushina: Ya.

Minato mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un objeto.

Kushina: ¡Eso es mío! ¡¿Por qué lo tenías tu?!

Minato mira el objeto, sorprendido. En su mano reside un caramelo.

Minato: ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Se cierra el telón.

 **Gracias a todos por leer. Espero que os haya gustado mi historia. Recordad que los comenarios hacen felices a los autores (Gira los ojos y mira a la derecha con una sonrisa inocente). Gracias, de veras.**


End file.
